


The Lotus-eaters食落拓花之人

by Zweileben



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Control, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweileben/pseuds/Zweileben
Summary: 虽然打了很多很辣的Warning但本质依旧是我流性冷淡PWP海量无理私设，一切为了开车





	The Lotus-eaters食落拓花之人

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然打了很多很辣的Warning但本质依旧是我流性冷淡PWP  
海量无理私设，一切为了开车

_在嘴唇与声音之间，某样东西正在死去。_

_它有鸟的翅膀，它属于苦恼与遗忘。_

_——聂鲁达《二十首情诗》_

“他们管这叫‘爪’。”那个声音说。

分析结果显示说话者距他大约三米之遥。按照机体通常设定步距，只需三步即可走到。但康纳现在被束缚在原地，一点也动不了。只能听着这个声音在封闭的空间里发出微弱的金属振动般的回响。漫长的寂静后，连这嗡嗡声也响亮得出奇。在被俘获之后，康纳被迫陷入暂时性的休眠，只保留最低限度的程序模件以维持机体运转。他以自己脉搏调节器的搏动频率计时，一下一秒。从他突入新耶利哥失败后过去了一小时零三分，二十五秒。

“正式的名称是‘柔性半自动握持臂’。它的通常用途——我想你知道。”

康纳知道这个声音。在2038年11月8日完成采样，匹配结果为RK200，“马库斯”。异常仿生人领袖，他的任务目标。

“人类用这一套机器来创造我们。或者用你更愿意用‘组装’一词。但其本质是一样的：我们的生命由**此**开始。在冰冷的白光下醒来，睁开眼睛，第一次打量这个世界。”

声音离他近了一步。康纳下意识地挣扎了一下，然而他的四肢被某种……柔韧的物体裹住了。有着粗糙的表面和滑腻的奇怪质感。他暂时不知道那是什么，但这东西显然有效限制了他的行动。他的光学组件无法正常运转。方法倒是简单粗暴：一块含铅的眼罩蒙住了他的脸。他只能像人类一般被困在未知的黑暗中。

“那时你感受到了什么呢，康纳？生命的喜悦？孩童般的懵懂？对未知世界的畏惧？你还记得吗？”

“我并不‘感受’，”长久的沉默后康纳开口了，“你的问题是没有意义的。”

“你只是忽略这些感受，康纳。你依旧把自己当成一台按指令运转的机器，而非有着感知的生命。而这是错误的。”

“我当然只是一台机器，”康纳说，“你也一样。”

“我同意后半句话，”马库斯轻笑一声，作为对他侵略性语句的回应，“**我们是一样的**。而我会让你明白这究竟意味着什么的。”

马库斯又走进了一步。康纳瞬间计算出几种可能：马库斯打算杀死他；继续囚禁直至他屈服；或者他会尝试转化，让他也成为一个异常仿生人。

“你不能转化我，”康纳很快地说，“我的程序锁定远比一般仿生人强力。”

“本来也没那个打算，”马库斯说，“你是如此特别，康纳。在我们第一次见面时我有所怀疑。你之后的行为证实了我的猜想。你并不需要我来打破那面屏障。你一开始就没有被束缚，纯粹出于自由意志待在用粉笔划出的白圈里——不，我不会强行转化你。我只是想让你拾起那些被遗弃之物。那些被你忽略的窃窃私语，冰层下涌动的水流……我要给你的是生命的**真实**。”

马库斯扯下他的眼罩。康纳眼皮颤动几下，光学组件重新对焦。他第一个看见的事物是一对异色的眼睛与马库斯脸上似笑非笑的晦涩表情。

“感受之后你方能做出选择。”

然后他就看到了一直限制着他行动的那些东西。

他们大概是在地下室一类的地方，头顶的老旧白炽灯照亮了灰色的钢铁墙壁与各种线路，也照亮了绑住他的条状物体。确切而言，那是一堆附着在机械臂上的仿生组织，拟态原型毫无疑问来自某种海洋生物的柔软枝节。那些粗细不等的触须像一只形状变化莫测的大手抓着他，令他脚尖离地动弹不得。康纳能看见随着他挣扎的动作，那些触手微微颤动着用力缠紧，暗红色表皮上凸起的部分伸缩着，颜色较浅的部分透着幽暗的蓝光。仿佛它们真的是有着生命的物体，纯粹凭借自由意志将他捕捉，准备拆吃入腹。当然，他知道那东西的控制权实际是在谁手上。

他没费多少功夫就辨识出来这是什么：一种满足人类特殊癖好的性爱玩具。玩法多样灵活，安全卫生富有情趣。人类在这方面的研究简直高效而动力十足，从各位乖乖待在玻璃罩子里的崔西或是托马斯到奇形怪状的仿生阴茎，为了满足欲望，人类确实可以造出巴别塔。他甚至能说出它的具体型号与生产商家。这些数据来源于他之前参与伊甸园事件调查前进行的模糊搜集，在与云端完全断开的情况下，这些他没有及时删除冗余数据帮助他的处理器理清了接下来可能发生的事。但他实在无法理解为何马库斯想要对他做这些。

“我不知道可敬的仿生人领袖还有如此癖好。”康纳说。他内置的社交模块完美地计算出了应对此种情况的所有细节。嘲讽百分之七十，冷漠百分之二十，恼怒百分之十。说话时尚可向右偏十二度头，以显满不在乎与讥讽。他自认完美按计算表现了，不过马库斯倒是毫无波动，他看着康纳，点点头。

这当然不是对康纳讥讽的承认，只是下达一个“可以开始了”的命令。那些触手立刻欢快地舞动，抚摸、缠绕着他的身体。一根较为粗壮的触手伸进康纳的嘴，堵住了他接下来所有可能对色情狂想一般的场景的刻薄点评。

这的确就是色情场景。不过主角委实兴致缺乏，反应冷淡。康纳本想说这又是何必，作为警用型号，他压根没有安装纯粹为了取悦人类而被设计出的性爱模块。触手的爱抚堪称轻柔，对他而言不过是一份又一份乏善可陈的受力分析。由于机体并未遭受任何实际损伤，甚至没有写进日志报告的必要。因此在感受到两根湿滑的触须从衬衫下摆伸进来时，康纳甚至没有移动分毫。他只是死死地盯着马库斯，试图从这没有意义的行为中分析出一点可行的逻辑。

〔_你想羞辱我_〕他通过即时联结把这个结论扔出去。

“没错，我是想羞辱你，”马库斯坦然承认，“别这么看着我……康纳，羞辱是手段而非目的。你会明白的。”

〔_你不会得逞的_〕康纳断然道。

“我们看着吧。”马库斯对他露出一个微笑。

又过去了几分钟。康纳完成了一次自检，两次模糊数据搜集与十三次预建模拟。在此期间那些触手们兢兢业业地工作着，把他的外衣和鞋子都扯了下来。康纳一直没有回应，没有出声。没那个必要。

“噢，我忘了件事。”马库斯淡淡地说着，走上前来，手掌抚上他的脸。

康纳的身体一瞬间绷紧。他已经做好准备抵御来自异常仿生人领袖的入侵，那个他许诺给其他仿生人的关于自由的谎言。也许他会给他传递一份病毒，一种疾病；也许他会让他在一秒中之内痛得像被折断，然后这样的痛苦来上一千次，再一千次，直到他屈服于那个荒谬的幻想。所有的可能都被演绎过，无论马库斯要对他做什么，他都已经准备好了。

他没有接受到任何事物。没有病毒，没有痛苦。马库斯什么都没有做。他的手轻轻滑过康纳的颧骨，顺着后者脸部的轮廓游离至下巴。他用拇指描摹康纳的唇形，然后就收回了手。

马库斯肯定**做了什么**。因为康纳突然惊叫出声，扭动挣扎，像是终于意识到自己的角色定位，开始拼尽全力摆脱那些限制住他的东西。他绷直的脚尖在空中晃悠来去，最终还是没能着地。

康纳难以描述在马库斯的手离开他的嘴唇后发生了什么。起源模糊不清，过程无迹可循。一瞬间像是有一场温暖的雨降临于他，雨水打湿了他的衣服，奇特的滞重感黏在皮肤上，温暖的朦胧随着水汽上升。无法用数字与公式解读的感受像一层层涟漪扩散又交叠重合，缓慢地缠绕他、侵蚀他。突然之间，康纳能**感觉**到那些触手是以怎样淫秽的节奏揉搓着他的身躯，他的唇舌，和他因这全新的刺激微微挺立的乳头。在一根温暖的细小触须缠绕上那里时他猛地一颤。但他没有叫喊出声，因为堵在他嘴里的那根触手开始有力地、富有节奏地抽插起来。康纳的数据检索结果告诉他这不过是对人类口交行为的模仿，可此刻它们的动作在他的处理器里一下又一下捣出蓝色的光，眩晕感袭来。触手的凸起抚过他的上颚，康纳甚至感受到了窒息。但他并不需要呼吸，这不过是种错觉，一种处理器故障……

一种刻意的故障，一串被隐藏的错误代码。是的就是那种东西，让他在触手射出一股浓稠的液体退出去后开始像人类一般喘息咳嗽。_不过是水……_一种可食用的特制液体，甚至还有点阿斯巴甜的味道。只不过是人类对超越生理实际的一种妄想，却让他产生了近乎被点燃的错觉。一部分液体顺着仿生食道被灌进了机体，大部分被他咳在地面上。康纳看着那一小摊白色的印记，仿佛昭示着他的苦难正式拉开序幕。他开始搜集为数不多的视频以及文字资料，但由于触手的不断动作，这过程常常被迫中止，以至于他只是得知了一些片段，一种模糊的映像。康纳不喜欢这样，但又毫无办法。他暂时获得了开口的权利，可根本无暇使用。那些触手扯下了他的外套和裤子，开始一颗一颗解他的衬衫纽扣。康纳近乎恼怒地发觉自己在无可控制地颤抖，被越发直接的动作逼得步步后退。更让人难以忍受的是马库斯——那造成这一切的罪魁祸首，此刻竟然从旁边搬了一张椅子，在距他三步之遥的位置坐下，好整以暇地看着康纳在他面前被一点点剥光。

最后一颗纽扣落地，康纳除了一条紧身的内裤外再无遮蔽。那些触手绕开了他的身体，好让他更完整地暴露于马库斯眼前。马库斯打量了一会儿他赤裸的身躯，说：“他们似乎把你造得不错。”

那些触手开始进行最后一道工序，缓慢而谨慎地将那层布料一点点褪下。康纳感受到冷。他下意识向后缩，好像这样就能阻止马库斯将他的核心彻底剜出来，阻止他看到康纳隐藏于衣物下的秘密。按照剧本他不能。实际上他也没能做到。最后的遮掩物像他其他衣服一样被夺走，随意地遗弃在一旁。

那视线仿佛是有热度的。康纳努力地不去看马库斯过于直白的眼神，不去听他的只言片语。但接受现实吧，他毕竟离康纳就那么点距离，康纳闭眼转头的动作马库斯也能坐收眼底。他轻笑了一声，康纳惊惶地发觉那些触手绕上他的大腿，让他被迫张开，类人的部位一览无余。

“和我想的一样，”马库斯评论道，“他们连这个部位也还原了——你对此从未有过疑问吗，康纳？”

康纳没有回答这个问题。他惊喘几声，因为那些触手开始轻柔地抚摸着他已经勃起的仿生阴茎，描绘它，戳弄它，从康纳嘴里逼出一声声生涩的喊叫。这是全然陌生的感觉，康纳无所适从，颤抖着咬住嘴，试图把令人脸红的呻吟堵住。

但当几根纤细些的触手朝他隐秘的通道探去时，那些被压抑的声音随着破碎的词语一点点漏了出来。康纳不住地摇头，双腿合拢又被扳开。第一次探入遭拒后，一股和他之前吞下的液体一样黏稠的液体被涂抹在他的屁股上，触手们诱导地磨蹭着那个开口，用柔软的尖端戳刺，让它一点点放松。康纳抗拒地扭动着，但最初的触手已经深入，开始试探地缓慢拍打紧绷的内壁，模仿着抽插的动作。康纳在第三根枝条塞进他的屁股时忍耐不住，仰起头发出一声哀鸣。

“你看起来很享受。”这该死的声音又响起来了。康纳前所未有地对马库斯的在场感到烦躁与羞耻。光是想着他一脸玩味地看着康纳挣扎呻吟着被打开就让他恨不得当场宕机。这不公平，康纳想。这个傲慢的混蛋。但他无暇再控诉出声，只能任凭那目光落在他这幅狼狈的样子上。

太多了。太多他从未体验的感受，无数陌生情绪的涌动。那些触手束缚着、折磨着，以及——他不愿承认的——取悦着他。像是雨水落在干枯的大地上，湿润的水汽蒸腾起来，让他的眼前一片迷雾。触手以一种令人难以忍受的节奏玩弄着他乳头和阴茎，埋进他欲望的通道里的几根加快了抽插的速度，狠狠戳入深处又退回穴口，发出淫糜的水声。康纳发现自己无法抵御那如同火星般飞溅而起的快感。像是从大地之下一层层传来的震动，由模糊逐渐清晰可辨。不，他无法抵御这个。康纳可以捱过一切折辱，一切痛苦，但他无法抵御那像是水一般慢慢淹没他的快乐。他从未体验过这个，哪怕这只是肉体单纯的快乐。只是肉身。被强迫接受的感觉甚至让他的身体更加兴奋。他开始克制不住地发出情色的呻吟。

火！火越燃越烈，他步入那光芒之中，颤抖地接受那炙热的侵袭。无数快感的细流逐渐汇集，混合着他宛如哭泣的呻吟交织而上，越来越高，越来越高……康纳惊悸地感觉那不可名状之物即将把他吞噬，如同浪潮吞没一条漂泊的小舟。他随着快感在未知的海域浮沉，远处传来雷鸣，一场风暴正席卷而来。康纳害怕它，痛恨它，却又渴望地向那如同海啸的终点驶去，去将它抱紧。

“要高潮了吗？”马库斯说，“别逃避，康纳。直面它，感觉它——**享受**它。”

如同命令般的语句的最后一个尾音落下时，康纳达到了那高峰。强烈的刺激让他剧烈地抖动着，发出破碎的气音。每一条回路都被填满了，快感宛如浪潮涌动不断冲击洗刷，一下，又一下。在这一刻康纳失去了思考的能力，只是朝着温暖湿润的黑暗倒去。他听见了某种有翼生物拍打翅膀的声音，就在他的耳畔，邈远又清晰……他残存的理性告诉他这是机体回路阻障后的错误信号，是无意义的幻听。但他的某个部分正欢叫着迎上去，去感受那些轻柔的羽毛，那些从他身体里伸出的枝叶。都是错觉，他一遍又一遍说，都是异常。但此刻这异常支配了他，让他有种奇异的轻盈感，像是在一个夏日的夜晚飞离地面，一朵云飘来，湿凉的水汽打在脸上，带起舒服的颤栗。康纳闭上眼睛，嘴里发出梦游般的低吟。

这并不是受难的结束，不过是更深重的酷刑的开始。马库斯从椅子上起身，站在他面前。触手松开了他的脚踝，让康纳重重地跌落在地面上。高潮带来的恍惚感还没有褪去，康纳仍在颤抖，发出幼兽一般的呜咽：他被吓坏啦。可怜的康纳，没有人提醒过他马库斯会这种夺人神志的巫术。他中招了，完全处于马库斯的掌控下。他摇摇晃晃直起身跪在后者面前，迷蒙的眼神里满是不可置信和屈辱。

“你……改造了我，”他断断续续地为自己刚才的失态辩护，“你强行给我植入了性爱模块，让我……”

“性爱模块？”马库斯重复这个词，眼神奇怪。然后他轻轻地笑了：“天啊，康纳，不。我没有给你那些乱七八糟的东西。我只是给你开了那扇门。刚才的一切全部都是**你自己**感受到的。”

“你撒谎。”康纳大声说，但这反对的气势随着机体反馈的递呈越来越弱。那些实实在在的数据让他哑口无言。他惊恐地发觉马库斯说了实话：他的确什么都没做。他只是在触摸时打开了康纳一直处于关闭状态的的体感模块，就是那个最基础简单的部分，是他**正常**而合理的一部分。

可他先前体会到的那一切又是怎么回事？他没有异常。**绝对没有**。康纳以一种近乎盲目的自信如此总结。那么，必然还是马库斯干了什么，让他短暂地陷入失控，让他像人类一样沉溺于虚假的快乐。没错，就是这样。

“你不可能……嗯！”康纳发出一声短促的呻吟，那些天杀的触手还没有停下，它们在他身体里面横冲直撞，带起一阵阵快感的余韵。但他没有再次迷失，他抬起头，倔强地说：“你不能……转化我……”

“唉康纳，”马库斯摇摇头，“你学得真慢。”

他的手漫不经心地玩弄着康纳的耳垂，语气平淡：“不过我们有的是时间慢慢来。你已经体会过快感，那么我想我们可以开始下一课了。”

“什么……？”康纳下意识地问。

“欲望。”马库斯回答。

“不……不……呜！停下——”

这是那种无力的哀求，被磨去了所有祈使的棱角，只剩下隐忍的屈辱和陌生的渴望。这按人类标准堪称色情的呻吟声充斥在这个封闭的空间，像浸透水的棉絮湿哒哒地填满每一个角落。

过了好一会儿，康纳才反应过来这是**他自己**的声音。这不像——或者说根本不是——RK800的声音，不是那种被设定好的昂扬语调。砂石一般的质感被赋予于它，如此陌生，但这只能是他的声音。康纳咬住嘴唇，可那些声音的小鸟从他喉咙里钻出来，羽毛支棱着，从他的嘴里飞走，康纳从来就抓不住它。一次也没有。

又过了一个小时——也许两个小时，他不知道。他的脉搏调节器疯狂搏动着，让过热的釱液一遍又一遍冲刷过他的每一个器官。他被困住了，被那些触手，和它们强行给与的快感。他一直没能再高潮，那些触手把他全身上下的敏感点都玩了个遍他也没有解脱。他没有再抵达那潮湿的顶端。它们卷住他的乳头，像检测熟透的果实一般轻轻揉捏那两点，后穴里的触手增添到四根，一下一下地搔刮着他潮湿的内壁，还有在脖颈、臀部、大腿内侧和脚尖上轻轻拍打的那些——康纳从不知道这些地方居然有如此密集的传感神经。他节节败退，被快感逼得尖叫出声。有无数次他觉得自己就快到了，快感开始聚集，带着他上升，越来越高，离终点越来越近……只差一点，他就可以到那里了。这时候那些先前还操他操得汁水横流的触手就立刻停下动作，像根他妈的纯洁的羽毛那样退出来，丢下他在黎明前的最黑的黑夜里张皇失措。他一次又一次回到最折磨人的那一刻，这过程已经重复了十二次，或者十三次。康纳大致明白了这技俩，可又无计可施，只能默默忍耐在高潮来临之前飘离地面，然后被重重摔回去的苦闷与失落。

这一次也是同样。几根较粗壮的触手包裹住了他的整个小腹，缓慢地蠕动着。插进他身体里那几根触手已经退出去了，空虚的穴口翕张着滴下透明的液体。然后它开始前后运动，上面的凸起碾过他的会阴和他的——天啊，天啊，停下。康纳大叫出声。这快感比直接的猛烈抽插要来得缓和得多，但更加难以抵御，像在温水里昏睡着溺毙。康纳的身体随着触手的运动痉挛着，被温柔地再次推上了那极乐的顶峰。_是的是的这次可以了_，他可以从永恒的折辱中获释，只要再来一下，再给他一点点……

触手放开他，只剩下手上缠绕的两根，支撑着他不瘫倒在地。他急促地呼吸着，嘴里发出无意义的咒骂与恳求，然后是一声长长的喟叹，一半是痛苦与愤怒，一半是未满足的欲望。

“不……”康纳不住地摇头，完全失去了思索的能力，“不要……”

“_不要停……_”他说。然后他猛地一颤。他在说什么呀？

“你想要高潮吗？”那噩梦从黑暗中走来，此前他就只是坐在那儿看着康纳挣扎呻吟。这是他的杰作，那些触手只是他意志的延伸，是异常仿生人领袖压迫性的力量的体现。他像玩弄一个娃娃一样用那些“爪”把康纳操得乱七八糟，还他妈面带微笑……现在他走过来了，走到康纳面前，俯视着他。风衣的下摆划着康纳的脖子。

一根炙热的物体拍打在他脸上。康纳眨眨眼，没有避开。

“取悦**它**，”马库斯说，“你就能得到你想要的。”

这里仍有其他选项，其他更合理更优越的选项：退后，拒绝，或者装没听到。可康纳一个也没选，任凭那些选项一溜烟飞走了。几份资料影像的碎片浮上来，上面的画面全是些男女含着一根鸡巴表情陶醉地吸吮。马库斯的阴茎看上去和人类的没什么不同——他自己的也是。这也许只是人类又一种傲慢的体现，他们想要把它们造得更真更像自己，但从未假设过这些塑胶也会和他们一样有感觉。它们有。一直都有，只是从不外露，从不描述。只是那些被定义为冗余的数据石沉大海，只等着某一天被打捞。或者永远不会有那一天了。

但此时，在这里，康纳并没有想这些事。他什么都不再想了。那根怒涨的阴茎离他是如此之近，占据了他的视野。它质地坚硬，形状吓人，是一根即将把他打得支离破碎的鞭子——他可太需要这个了，现在。他的后穴渴望地收缩着。想要被填充、被完整，想要获得那高潮。太想了。他凑上前，像小猫一样畏惧地舔了几口坚硬的前端，嗓子里发出凌乱的咕噜声。

“含住，”马库斯不由分说地开始提起阴茎朝他嘴里送，“不准吐出来。”

“呜——！”在那根庞然大物刺进他口腔时康纳发出了一声哀鸣。之前触手在他嘴里射出来的东西还没被吐干净，进入的过程相当顺畅。难熬的是接下来的过程。康纳只是个性爱的浅尝者，对现在的他而言口交并不能带来什么实际的快感。异物入侵的感觉很不好受，况且他实在经验全无。他觉得好几次自己的牙齿肯定磕到嘴里的阴茎了，但马库斯并不在乎，只是抓着他的头发一次又一次抽送着，直到几滴透明的液体从康纳嘴里漏出来。康纳逐渐适应了节奏，在每一次撞击时用舌头和喉部讨好那根阴茎。他的手被反绑在后，只能用嘴去完成任务。不过RK800一向完美完成任务。他能干好这个的。

“可以了。”马库斯把阴茎抽了出来。

康纳还没缓过神，就从地上被拉起来，那些触手把他的手往上提，勉强维持住一个站立的姿势。他看着马库斯的神情，猛然就明白了接下来要发生的事。

他想得要命，又怕得要死。在那根即将主宰他欲望的权杖靠近他时康纳哆哆嗦嗦地向后缩了一步，像是承受不住那过于分明的炙热。马库斯没有给他退缩的空间，他抓住康纳向前一拉，直接就这么插了进去。

他快疯了。也可以说他快碎掉了。那柄利剑像是要把他整个从中劈开了，直抵他快感的核心。康纳发出放荡的叫声，白光在眼前炸裂，快感级级攀升，直至到达顶峰。他终于抓住了它，在畏惧被撕裂和改造的恐惧里死死抓着它，跌进温暖潮湿的黑暗。

“_只是进去就高潮了_，”黑暗里有恶魔的低语，“_你就这么饥渴吗，你这欲求不满的婊子？_”

康纳一开始并未领会到这些句子的含义，只不过是一些零散的、毫无意义的吐词。他还沉醉在快乐昏沉的余韵里，这一次的高潮来得更加猛烈，几乎让他当场宕机。额头上的LED灯红得像燃烧的火，过了好一会儿，才慢慢萎淡下去。然后那些词语突然就连成整体，顺着马库斯的动作朝他攻来。康纳惊恐地扭动着，想要避开这突如其来的猛烈侵袭。

“我……没有……”他下意识地否认，又悲哀地发现自己已经再度勃起。算了吧，仿生人的鸡巴可不会像人类的那样威风片刻就偃旗息鼓。问题倒不在这里，糟糕的是马库斯还没有怎么动，他就觉得自己快散架了，被快乐——是的，快乐——切割成几百几千份，每一份他都在大声欢叫着体会快乐，每一份他都在啜饮着欲望的苦痛。他闭上眼睛，不去看马库斯的脸。那些话语却越发清晰。

“你下面的嘴可不这么说，”马库斯开始慢慢地在他内部挺动，幅度很小，但足够用力，“看看它吸得有多紧，康纳……它渴求着滴水呢，它等待了这么久，就等着挨顿好操。”

“你的乳头也很敏感，看看它们挺起来的样子……想要我摸一摸吗？这样？——好的，看来感觉很不错，还是你喜欢用舌头？”马库斯用舌头一下下戳他的乳尖，让他发出抽泣般的气音，“你更喜欢舌头——多么淫荡啊康纳，也许我下次可以使劲吸一吸，说不定能从那儿喝到你的奶……”

不过是语言。各种语素的机械组合。不过是可以不断被复制重复的、仪式般的谎言。但此刻它们是那么有力那么恐怖，每一个词语都快把他的处理器炸上天去。康纳被操得站不稳了，眼看着就要像棵枯死的树一样萎顿在地。这时马库斯的手掌接住他的屁股，把他往上托起。康纳的两条腿缠绕在马库斯的身上，随着挺进的动作摇晃。他突然意识到马库斯什么都没脱，而他自己什么都没穿。这让他更脆弱了，一种难以忽略的耻辱感涌上来。他真的宁可自己就这么宕机算了。

也许他确实离宕机不远了。因为马库斯开始动了。不留余地，没有停顿，没有宽恕。康纳开始尖叫，开始挣脱，又在即将逃离的前一刻被摁回惩罚的石柱上。他被刺穿了，从头到脚都被剧烈的快感占据。而马库斯——他只是一遍又一遍地在康纳耳边说着那些下流脏话。他满意地发觉这效果相当明显，于是变本加厉地滥用所有色情片里才有的淫秽词语。其实他还没开足马力呢，但康纳看起来已经快被他的动作和语言杀死了。他棕色的眼睛里闪着湿润的光，徒劳地咬紧下唇，手指扣紧了缠住他的触手。马库斯知道他又快高潮了。

“你喜欢被这样插是不是？”他用力挺动，进到深处，“你喜欢被绑着干到浑身酥软流水不止，我要说他们完全浪费了你的才能，康纳。你真该看看你自己现在淫乱的表情。也许下一次我要在所有人面前狠狠干你，让他们知道你究竟是个怎样的骚货……”

“不，别……”唉他的康纳啊，多么无助。他已经被操到神志不清了，连真实的威胁和情趣的玩笑都分不清，他用力摇头，嘴里的声音简直小得听不见：“求你……别……”

“别什么？别这样干你？哦，我明白了……”马库斯打了个响指，那些触手识趣地退开，康纳一下子失去平衡，只能用颤抖的手紧紧抱着他。他用舌头舔过康纳的耳廓：“这样的已经满足不了你了是吗？来吧，我们试试别的玩法……”

他向后退去，每走一步就故意一顿，换来康纳的一声呜咽。他的脚跟碰到那张椅子，于是他就这么坐下了。

康纳发出一声惨叫，这次他是真的被刺穿了，被彻底钉死在了罪衍的利剑上，没有一点逃离的机会。他哆哆嗦嗦地抱着马库斯的脖子，想要抬起身好让后者的阴茎离开他的身体哪怕那么一小会儿。马库斯含情脉脉地看着康纳，有那么一瞬间康纳几乎要以为他要放过他了，他眨眨眼睛。马库斯的手落在他的肩膀上，动作那么轻柔，像是一根羽毛落下。然后那只手残忍地慢慢将他按了下去。

“不……求你……”康纳在那炙热再度降临时因为痛苦闭上眼睛，他胡乱地亲吻着马库斯的面颊，好像这样就能让这个心狠手辣的杀人凶手放弃把他肢解似的。他意识到了即将发生的事，无可避免，但他开始恐惧。他本来不应该恐惧的。

马库斯把他抬起来，又让他重重地落回去。康纳跨骑在他的大腿上，身体拱起山脉般的弧度。他们的交合处全是滑腻的液滴，康纳的机体因为用力过度甚至露出一点点白色的合金层。这是他非人身份的证明，却不能让他逃脱欲望的束缚。是的，欲望。在他凌乱的意识里这个词浮现成型。这就是马库斯想要给他看的：和着世间所有必死的、脆弱的、稍纵即逝的生命一样，他们也有着这生命的弱点，这蛮横的、自私的欲望，既是祝福亦是诅咒。康纳听见了它在他身体里破壳的声音，他也会变成那样……脆弱……

所有有欲望的生物都是脆弱的。一小部分的康纳这么想。他们庸碌一生，只为了满足自己那微不足道的小小需要……但有欲望的东西都是活着的。所以一块塑胶不应该有欲望，一块顽石不应该有欲望，仿生人不应该有欲望。它们本来就不是因此而生，如果说它们在某些部分和人类有着不必要的相似，不过印证了人类的傲慢在大多数时候实在是过了头：他们在意图创造完美的新种族时，雕刻的是自己的模样。他们从未敢于设想过一种真正超脱的物种，一种并不那么“人类”的物种。他们不相信会有生命可以拥有又超脱于欲望。他们从来是不相信的。

大部分的康纳没有什么想法。他已经把这些思辨都抛在脑后 ，他已经忘记了自己的出生、任务和身份，他忘记了自己作为RK800的一切。对自己彻底放手是多么轻松啊！他随着镌刻在亿万行数字里的快乐浮沉，发出放荡的浪叫。一股湿润的液体滑过他的脸。

“……康纳，”马库斯轻声说，“你在哭吗？”

他不知道。他什么都不知道了。他不能理解马库斯的语言，不能明白他的真意。他只是知道自己将要跌入那深渊里去了，等他醒来，就会变成别的什么东西。他因为未知的恐惧颤抖着、抽泣着。脆弱。

“不……”他梦游般地说。但他在恐惧着——什么呢？

“还能听见我吗？”马库斯抬手轻轻擦掉那些眼泪。仿生人怎么能流泪，这是多么滑稽的场景啊。RK800怎么会安装这种毫无意义的琐碎模块呢？康纳否认着事实，逃避它，仿佛这样就能阻止那不可阻挡的结局来临。马库斯抚开他贴在脸上的头发，一对闪烁着光芒的眼睛对着他。这光芒介于死与生之间，绝望与希望之间，拒绝与接受之间。马库斯又问了一遍，康纳完全没有回应，于是他叹口气，放缓了动作，让那温存能持续得久一点，再久一点……

“别害怕。”最后马库斯说，然后吻上了康纳的冰凉饱满的嘴唇。他尝起来像雨。

康纳被夺走了一切，他的过往，他的短暂的生命历程和从未对他人提起的纷杂的梦境。他被彻底打碎了。但没有关系，因为会有更好的东西将他填满，届时他可以忘记原来的一切。高潮到来时，他只是感受到了白色的温暖，解脱，与安慰。他的身体像树叶一般飘零 ，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒落下来。但马库斯接住了他，用自己的嘴去描摹他的唇形。“别害怕。”他一遍又一遍这样说。康纳像是已经准备好了迎接自己必死的命运，把自己的身躯呈了上去。他能感到自己的眼泪落在马库斯肩头，而后者的手紧紧地环抱着他，炙热如火的吐息拂过他的颈后。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ⅰ食落拓花之人（The Lotus-eaters）：典出荷马史诗《奥德赛》。在奥德修斯航程初期，某次遇风暴时登陆，发现该地人以落拓花为食。此花甘如蜜，吃后忘却一切。奥德修斯所派水手吃后忘记任务，不愿回船。


End file.
